1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for producing N-tertiary butoxycarbonyl-maleinimide (N-tert-butoxycarbonyl-maleimide).
2. Description of Related Art
The compound N-tertiary butoxycarbonyl-maleinimide is referred to in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,837,124 and 4,912,018. It is explained therein (cf. Example 22) that this compound is copolymerized together with styrol; an N-tertiary butoxycarbonyl-maleinimide/styrol copolymer is formed in the course of this reaction (cf. also U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,609). However, a process for producing the monomer is not disclosed. Furthermore there is no other mention of the monomer nor of a process for producing it in the related scientific literature.